Aphrodisiac: At his limits
by ProdigyUchiha
Summary: Oneshot: Sasuke and Sakura locked in a room together. No plot, just sex. Heavy M. Consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto. I only own the perverseness of this fic._

_**Summary: **__Just Sasuke and Sakura locked up in a room together. Warning: No plot, just heavy sexual content. If you're not into such graphic material, I'd advice you not to read._

_**A/N:**__ (1) Sakura is not a virgin in this fanfic, (2) Sasuke is one horny pervert & (3) My first fic and my first lemon_

_

* * *

._...

...

...

Sasuke purposely locked them in and threw the key out the window. Just Sakura, in all her sexy glory, and himself. Together. Alone. She was within his grasp and, this time, he won't let the chance pass him by.

Sakura's expression went from confused about Sasuke's true intentions to worried as she watched him approach her with a stoic and cold expression. She rested her hand on her chest, willing herself to remain calm but it was that same hand that Sasuke grabbed when he reached her. He pulled her close, "_Sasuke what are you_-" Her voiced interrupted by the feeling of his breath on her face, on her cheeks, on her lips. He pushed her against the wall, trapping her. He wouldn't let her escape.

"_You fucking tease. I'm at my limits, you know. I'll fuck you to insanity_," he rasped.

His hold on her arm grew tighter as she whimpered, "_Sasuke-kun_..."

The way she breathed his name made him insane. In his pants. His hands travelled down to her shorts while he buried his face in between her neck and collar, licking his way up to her earlobe, leaving a trail of saliva. "_I want you, Sakura._" he confessed bluntly.

His advances made her grow hotter in all the right places. His hands travelled down to her ass, grabbing and squeezing them hard as her body pressed on his. Sakura's face took on a deep crimson color from her an obvious arousal surfacing as a response to his actions. Her pelvis pressed against the tent in his pants, her breasts against his bare chest allowing him to feel the hardness of her nipples. Her breath began to quicken and she grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to push him off.

But he was too strong. Or she was just too weak right now. In this state. All her energy, distracted, temporarily shut down. Her knees got weak and her chest out of breath.

"_Give yourself to me,_" he hissed in her ear before slipped his tongue in it to tease her. With that, she was gone. Surrendered. Submitted. Given up. Given in. She wanted it and she felt so dirty.

His left hand moved from squeezing her ass to poke her sex from under her ass with his middle finger. "Ah… no," she pretended to resist. But he wouldn't have it. He violated her neck, licking from her collarbone to her earlobe, biting, sucking and kissing it with ever energy cell in his body.

_The way her body arched in to his, he could feel every curve of hers. She tempted him. Turned him on. She was a drug injected directly into his blood stream._

His lips moved from neck to her to trace her jaw line then landed on her lips. He bit down hard, drawing blood causing her to moan in pain. He proceeded to suck on her lips as he kissed her hungrily. His right hand travelled between her thighs where he cupped her sex and pressed hard with his fingers. "_Unnhh-AH!_" she moaned out loud. Taking the opportunity, he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Swirling it around like an eagle, he attempted to memorize ever corner of the cave of her mouth. He pressed his lips harder on her and her neck curved to accommodate his force. He towered over her and ravished her lips, exchanging saliva and sucking on her tongue impatiently.

Abruptly, he broke the kiss, with a saliva trail connecting their lips. He spun her around so he was behind her, trapped between him and the wall again. She felt one of his hands travel inside her shorts and past her panties until his fingers stroked her clit. He rubbed hard. "_A-Ahhh!_" She arched into him once more, her head resting on his right shoulder giving Sasuke perfect access to her already bruised neck. Her ass rubbed against his groin causing him to groan, "…Sakura."

_He couldn't take it anymore. Damn this woman. How dare she do this to him? He'd punish her. He'd punish her good. _

His hand snuck under her top, groping one of her breasts. He clutched it hard, sure to leave hand prints, as he left painful hickeys on her neck. He then proceeded to pinch her nipple after rotating it between his forefinger and thumb while he still worked on rubbing her clit with his other hand. "_Unn… Ahhhh… no_."

_He was too much for her. It was too hard to keep her eyes open in fear of them rolling upwards. She squeezed them shut with her brows furrowed and her mouth gaping open, embarrassed about the sounds she was making and how hard she was breathing._

Her bit her ear and sucked on her earlobe before releasing her breast and removing his hand from her pants. From behind, Sasuke unzipped her red top and violently pulled up her mesh undershirt till it reached the top her chest. With her breasts bare and being pressed harder against the wall, she felt the coolness of the tiled wall on her nipples and the side of her face. Sasuke descended his weight on her body, panting and groaning into her ear while grinding his groin in her ass. Although, both of them were still clothed down waist down, she felt his size. Almost instantly, warm wetness trickled down from her core to her thighs just thinking of him penetrating her with his hard manhood. "_Have you ever been fucked before?_" He whispered into her ear. She couldn't respond. She had no breath to do so. Instead she panted harder when he grinded fiercely into her ass. "_Fuck,_" she heard him curse when he pressed a little too hard. The sound of the curse word on his lips made her panties wetter. "_Do you know what I want, Sakura?_"

"_I want you writhing underneath me__**, **__screaming__ my name,_" he emphasized. Sasuke talking dirty to her made her heart pound through her rib cage. Her shorts, soaked. She could say nothing other than his name. That was the last straw for Sasuke.

He picked her up and dropped her on the bed, looming over her as he stared into her eyes. "_Make my fantasies come true," _that said, he began tearing her clothes off until she was bare naked. He stared at her exposed body eagerly before bending and sucking on one nipple while he groped her other breast. "_nn-AHHH!"_ Sakura moaned arching her back and sticking her forefinger in her mouth. He sucked her hungrily. Not stopping to breath. He offered the other nipple the same treatment until they both turned a deep shade of redish pink and all she could do was moan out loud. "_If you continue to moan like that, you will be unable to speak tomorrow,_" he smirked.

_Her body felt weak. She couldn't find the strength to move. She was intoxicated._

He licked his way down to her lean belly and stuck his tongue in her bellybutton to distract her senses as he plunged two thick fingers into her wet core. "_Ngh!"_

_He didn't bother to start slow. He felt no need to be gentle; he wasn't making love to her. He was __fucking__ her; driving her over the edge just as she does to him… whenever she utters his name with that innocent voice of hers… and those sweet lips that he ached to have around his member night after night. Sucking him dry._

_Her presence did not do him any good. It turned him into an animal. This sex-crazed animal. He admitted it. He fingered her hard after adding a third digit. "Ah! Ah! Uhhhhhh! AH!" _

"_You like finger fucking? Huh?"_ He roughly shoved a fourth finger. A few more hard thrust and that was her limit. "_Ahhhhhh!"_ She lifted off the bed and exploded on his fingers before setting herself back down. Breathing unevenly while cum still leaked out of her wetness. Before she could recover the pace of her breathing, his mouth covered her sex. She looked down to find his face buried deep between her legs. Then, she felt his tongue. She bit down hard on her lips and clutched the bed sheet, threatening to tear through it with her nails. His slid his wet tongue from the bottom of her folds up to her clit, flicking it and taking it into his hot mouth. He was about to start sucking when he stopped and lifted his head to look at her. His eyes met lust-filled emerald orbs. Snickering, he said, "_look at you_… _You look so horny, if I had a camera, I'd take countless pictures of you in different positions,_" he said teasingly. Ready to continue, his tongue darted out to lick his upper lip. She swallowed hard and whispered, "_Sasuke, hurry…_" With that quiet plea, Sasuke's breath was back on her sex."_If you like finger-fucking, you'll love tongue-fucking,_" without further warning he planted his tongue deep inside her hole. "_AH!"_ she screamed.

She clutched the sheets viciously, her fists clenching causing her nails to dig into her palms leaving crescent moon marks. He did not stop. He fucked her brutally with his tongue, already addicted to her taste. And when she came hard once more, he drank from her. Ever drip he lapsed with his tongue, ever corner he licked dry.

But he still wasn't statisfied. Unbuttoning his pants, he released a part of him – the part that longed for her warmth. He could feel her eyes on him and, sure as hell, she was staring. Her eyes set on his throbbing member. He smirked at her before pushing her legs apart, "_Spread them,_" he ordered. Analyzing the largeness of his size, she hesitated for a few seconds, until she felt liquid ooze from her core. They can't stop now.

He rubbed his member on her sex repeatedly to dampen it with her cum. Then, he plunged in hard, head first. All the way to the end. "_AAAHHHH!"_ Her mouth fell open, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands gripped the bars on the head board of the bed for support… for, he was rough. Fierce. He fucked her brutally, hard, deep and fast… staying true to his words of '_fucking her to insanity._'

"_AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHH! SAS- UNGH!_" She attempted to scream his name but the pleasure overwhelmed her. "_UN! UN! AAHH! AH! Harder!"_ she pleaded. Oh, how he successful he was. She had completely and finally lost her mind. He humped her into the mattress, quickening his pace causing the bed to shake dangerously as the head board went slamming against the wall over and over again. "_UH – UH – UNH – UN – UN!"_

He panted and cursed into her ear, "_Fuck! Shit! You're so tight!_" Evidently, he loved it. "_Aa! Ah! Haaah!_" and they hit rock bottom. "_SASU-AH-KE-AHHHHHH!"_ moaning the last part of his moan, both cam hard. Bodies shuddered, liquids mixed, sweat dripped and breathes exchanged.

Sasuke met Sakura's lips one last time for a hard kiss before he collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her small body. But, both were too tired to move anymore.

They fell into a deep slumber until the next morning when Kakashi and Naruto broke the door down in search of them. What met their eyes was beyond belief. Two naked bodies, tangled in the sheets and the room smelling of wild sex. From then on, it was known that Haruno Sakura, was Uchiha Sasuke's aphrodisiac.

...

...

...

* * *

**FIN! **\O/ Yes, I'm a pervert but who cares! :3 So, this is my first fic, please tell me what you think? If I'm good enough, I might consider starting another story. So, review please!


	2. Sequel!

The sequel is out!

Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! :)


End file.
